


make you feel my love

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e14 On My Way, F/M, Insecurity, Weddings, rachel being a sweetie and understanding what finn really needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Before they get married, Rachel talks to Finn about the real reason he wants to marry her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> so we all know that wedding wasn't the right thing to do at that time and that finn was going through a lot. anyway, i hope you like it <3

God, she was breathtaking.

That was the only thought in Finn’s head as he watched Rachel walking slowly towards him in her wedding dress. It wasn’t the dress what made her beautiful though, it was her and everything she was.

“Are you ready?” He asked her, unable to hide his own smile.

“I am,” she said. “But there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Finn started to panic. “What is it? You don’t want to get married, do you? But you just said yes-“

“It’s not about that, I promise.” She laid her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. “I do want to marry you.”

He felt like he could breathe again. “Then, can’t it wait after the wedding?” She blushed and looked at her feet as an answer, and he understood that it couldn’t. He held out his hand for her to take. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Rachel took him to the room she had changed in, which was deserted. She sat in the couch and patted the place next to her. Once he sat, she took both of his hands in hers and said, “Do you want to marry me?”

Finn frowned. “Of course I want to marry you. I wouldn’t have proposed to you otherwise.”

“I mean right now. Do you want to marry me right now?”

He looked everywhere in confusion, before setting his gaze on her. “Rachel, where’s all this coming from?”

She sighed. “I just think that you should think about it more.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think you want to marry me for the right reasons.” Finn opened his mouth to protest. “I’m not saying you don’t want to marry me,” she interrupted him. “I’m only saying that you’re not doing it out of love.”

Finn was so confused. He didn’t understand why Rachel was questioning his motives all of a sudden.

“Finn,” she said, taking his face into her hands. “I know you love me, okay? But you’re in the middle of discovering who you really are and what you’re going to do for the rest of your life. And I know that you feel lost right now, but that doesn’t mean you have to marry me.”

“What are you saying?”

“You don’t know what to do with your life, so you’re holding on to the only thing you’re sure of. Me,” she said softly.

He took a deep breath, feeling the world around him crumble. Hearing Rachel say it made him realize that that was exactly what he’d been doing. He had been so worried about his future and his worth that he had subconsciously held on to Rachel, the person he loved the most and who he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But she was right. He couldn’t marry her because of this. No, it had to be for the right reasons, like she said. He started to cry.

“Hey,” she said, drawing him in a comforting embrace. “I’m not breaking up with you. I’m giving you time to figure out what you want, okay?”

He nodded and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
